Yuuki No Uta A Song of Courage
by hikarushidou14
Summary: It had been 4 years since Amu last saw Ikuto. now in one day Amus world turns upside down. Between manicured demons, songs,and cameras, Amus world will never be the same.    p.s. sorry about my other story ill update soon, promise!


_**Hikaru:**_ HIHI this is an Ikuto and Amu story, one-shot of course. It's a really good one! Plus it's a songfic! Bet that's makes you all ready to read it!

_**Amu:**_ This is sooo embarrassing.

_**Ikuto:**_ Come on _Amu_ it's not that bad.

_**Uta:**_ Yeah. Suck it up Amu!

_**Amu:**_ Easy for you to say!

_**Hikaru:**_ Okay you three! Stop! Let's get on with the story!

_**Amu:**_ This story is your fault.

_**Ikuto: **_Thanks!

_**Hikaru:**_ Shut up you! You're on my bad side. My rooms a mess no thanks to you. So shut up and let these people read the story!

_**Tadase:**_ sorry Hinamori-san…

_**Amu:**_ AWWWWW! Don't be sorry! IT'S ALL IKUTO'S AND UTA'S FALT!

_**Ikuto and Uta: **_WHAT!

_**Hikaru:**_ SHUT UP! TADASASE, GET! (Tadasase hides in a corner) Well here it goes!

_**Ikuto, Amu, Uta, Hikaru:**_ DISCLAIMER: I/HIKARU DON'T /DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA, THE BIT FROM NARUTO, OR THE SONG!

_**Hikaru: **_P.S. Amu is 16, Ikuto 20, Uta 18, and Tadasase 16.

**Amu's p.o.v.**

I'm just sitting here in my room freaking out to the extreme! I'm so stressed and confused it isn't even funny. And it's entirely Ikuto, Tadase, and Uta's fault I'm on the brink of a major meltdown.

"WHY ARE THEY DOING THIS TO ME NOW? OF ALL THE TIMES TO DO THIS! WHY NOW?" I screamed to really no one, though my Chara's heard me loud and clear. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came over as soon as I flopped the pillow back on my head.

"You alright Amu, desu?" Su asked me in a worried voice.

"Yeah you seem, off." Miki told me in her cool, artistic voice.

"NO NEED TO BE DOWN AMU! CHEER UP AMU, CHEER UP!" Ran shouted in my ear.

"Does it have to do with Ikuto?" Dang, Dia is good. She hit it right on the nose, somewhat.

I move the pillow a bit from my face to see all four of them floating there. Ran looks cheerful, Miki looks artistic, Su looks worried, and Dia looks like she knows. _'I might as well tell them.'_ I get up, cross my legs, and…flop right back down on the bed with a sigh.

"I guess I should tell you guys. You four will find out sooner or later." I say to them. "Ikuto is back." I say as I turn onto my stomach and stair out my window. _'Ikuto was here so many times. Most times to cheer me up.'_ I sigh and my Chara's know something bad really did happen.

"Please Amu, desu. Please tell us what happened, desu." They come around to my face and all of them are wearing puppy dog eyes.

"I give! I'll tell you what happened!" I said with my hands up, a sign of defeat.

"YAY STORY TIME!" Ran cheers as she magically shows up with popcorn. She goes and hands them to Dia, Miki, and Su and they all sit down in flouting chairs. _'Were do they come up with all this stuff.'_ I sit up and get ready to tell my story.

"Okay here we go."

Four hours ago

I was sitting in my room reading the newest volume of 'Naruto'. Volume 47. I was reading a good part too. Number 437: Confessions! Hinata just showed up and stopped Pain from hurting Naruto. I was on the verge of falling of my bed as Hinata made her big speech.

Naruto-_"WHY'D YOU COME HERE? RUN YOU CAN'T WIN…" _

Hinata-_"I know…I'm just being selfish…"_

Naruto-_"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHY EXPOSE YOUR SELF LIKE THIS?"_

Hinata-_"I'm here because I want to be. I used to be such a crybaby, always giving up before even starting…I took the wrong path so many times…but you…you helped me find my way and take the correct path, Naruto."_

I read on and could not stop! Then came the best part!

Hinata-_"and that's why I'm not afraid to die, DEFENDING YOU! BECAUSE…I LOVE YOU…"_

"AHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!" I screamed, and there I went, off my bed. Mom heard me and asked if I was okay. Of course I said yes and started to read again… with me feet on the bed and the rest of me on the floor, what a sight.

"WHAT SHE DIES? SHE CAN'T DIE!" I screamed again grabbing the attention of my mom… and the rest of the neighborhood. Mom yells for me to be quit but I really don't hear her.

"WHAT! SIX TAILS? NO… NOT SIX TAILS!" I said yelling at the manga. And right when I was about to read on…

"Amu! You have a visitor." There goes the mom…joy….

I go down stairs and see two blond pigtails…and a **BIG** makeup bag…oh no… RUN! As I was about to sneak back up to my room and jump out the window, mom caught me.

"Amu, Uta is here to see you." She said to me as I came back down the stairs.

"UTA-SAMA!" Came from the hallway. It was of course my younger sister Ami. She had her mic. in hand and was running down the hall.

"UTA-SAMA! Hi." Was all Ami could say before dad came with his camera. He then swarmed us and I grabbed Uta and took her to safety, my room. I let go of her and grabbed my 'Naruto' manga. I was about to read on when… again I was interrupted, by Uta this time.

She came towards me and took my manga right from me. I was about to yell at her but the look on her face stopped me. She had an evil grin plastered on her face and the big makeup bag was in her hand. I was _SO_ ready to run.

"Ready Amu?" She asked with the evil grin still on her face.

"Ready? What do you mean ready? And what are you doing here with that scary looking bag of makeup?" I asked slowly backing up to the window.

"Well I'm here because…Ikuto is home." She told me not sure how I would react. I looked at her and put on my 'Cool and Spicy' act.

"So what's your point? Why should I care that that big headed ally cat is back? Because from what I know I don't care." I said to her snatching my 'Naruto' manga back and sitting on my bed.

She just looked at me and then pouted. Then as if by magic a light bulb went off over her head. She put on her evil face again and sat down on the floor next to my table. Then as if she was miss drama queen of the year she spoke again.

"OOOOHHHHHHH poor Amu! What a disappointment. I was SOOOOOO hoping I wouldn't have to go to plan B." She said to me while looking at her nails. I looked up from my manga and gave her a questioning look.

"What plan B?" I ask moving the manga away from my face. She saw my interest in her saying 'plan B' and I was doomed. She got up off the floor with a smirk on her face and came towards me.

She grabbed the manga from my hands and circled around me. Finding whatever she was looking for she stopped behind my back. She pushed me up off the bed and kept pushing me towards my nightstand. Then the nightmare began. All I saw was powder, lipstick, and frills. Then all went black as the devil girls manicured claws came at me.

I regained my sight after two hours of pure makeover torture. As I regained my sense of what had just happened I looked in the mirror. What. The. Hell. "What did she do to me…?" I whispered to myself as I stared at the mirror in pure horror. What had she done?

The first thing I spotted was my hair. It was in a strange up do. Some of my hair was in two buns shaped like cat ears and the rest of my hair flowed down in two pigtails.** (if u want better image look on profile.) **

Then I saw my face plastered in makeup, but not too much. There was a bit of light pink lipstick, light blush, and silver-gray eye shadow. That was about all, and then I looked down at an outfit I didn't even know I owned.

For starters I had a ribbon around my neck with a bell on it right above my dumpty lock. My dress was black with thin straps and had a line of white cloth going right across the top. I also had on black knee high socks and black ballet flats. There was also a black thin shawl hanging on my arms. **(if u want a pic of it look on my profile.)**

Seeing what she did to me I franticly searched for the manicured demon. I knew she did this for a reason, and that reason had to do with Ikuto. At this point I wanted nothing to do with Ikuto, let alone this outfit. Then I heard her out in the hallway. She seemed to be talking on the phone with someone.

I saw that my door was cracked a bit so I went up to it. I, of course, should have been running for the hills, but I wanted to know if it was Ikuto that she was talking to. Getting closer to the door I heard what she was saying.

"Yes don't worry; she's all ready for this. No I didn't tell her why I did it! Besides she was out cold the whole time. I didn't do anything to her! She fainted on her own. Alright, meet you there in about thirty minutes. 'K bye Ikuto." She said as she hung up the phone.

I was right, I was so right! This was all for Ikuto. That lying, devilish, little… O-well. I'll be long gone before she can even get me near him. I then backed up slowly and turned to go towards my window. I made it to the window and had it opened when I heard my door slam shut.

I turned my head and saw Uta standing there with a devilish smirk plastered on her face. She had the door handle still in her hand and her phone in the other. She was looking at me so intensely that if looks could kill I would have been dead forty times by now.

"Where do you think your going _Amu_?" She asked me in a scary calm way.

"Well I'm defiantly not going to see Ikuto. That's for sure." I told her in my 'Cool and Spicy' voice, though it was a bit shaky.

"Oh well that's too bad."

"Why?" I asked her even though I should have just jumped out of the window there and then.

"Because I didn't want to have to use plan C and mess up my new manicure." She said to me while looking at her nails. That's when I knew…RUN!

"WHA.."

But before I could even finish my word she was coming at me with those manicured claws of hers. She was at my back and put her arms under mine, and started toward my door. MAN she's strong.

She got me all the way down stairs and out the door. I turned my head to see my mom, dad, and sister at the door waving at us. Except for dad, he was crying. I shout to them to help me, but all I got in return was 'Have fun Amu.' My parents….why me.

The clawed beast then had me in a long black limo before I could even turn all the way back around. She shoved me in and then got in herself. She closed the door, and then we drove off.

"Okay I'll bite. What the **HELL** could be your reason for doing this to me?" I asked Uta pointing to my new outfit. "I look like a cat!"

She just sat there sniggering at me as I pointed at the hored outfit she put me in. Finally after a five minute laughing fit she sat up and told me why.

"Well let's just say I was bored and wanted to have some fun." That pampored brat just lied to me!

"By 'fun' you mean dressing me up for Ikuto?" I said with a knowing look on my face. And from the look on Uta's face I'd say I've hit it right on the nail.

"Well I did say I was bored, and Ikuto really wanted to see you. He would have come himself if not for **SOMEBODY ** ignoring his phone calls. So he got me to do it." She told me while looking at her nails. "Now look. You made me made break a nail, and I just had these done. Ikuto **SO** owes me for this." She said, that little brat.

"Don't even think I'm going to see him." I said with a dark scowl on my newly done up face. Uta though just scowled right back. Then she dug through her bag and the powder was pulled out.

"Now look, you messed up my great handy work. Just let me touch it up… and… done. There now that's enough scowling from you. Just sit there and wait. We'll be there soon." She said as she sat back in her seat and started to drink something pink. I sat there and sighed. I just wanted the torture to be over!

I didn't want to see Ikuto at all! He only treats me like a little kid. I bet he only want's to see me now because I'm starting to really get a chest. That lazy, useless cat! I hate HIM! Wait… do I really hate him. All those times. All those times I saved him and he saved me. AHHHHHHH! What do I do…

"Amu. Hello Amu you hear me?" Uta called me waving her hand in front of my face.

"Wha… oh sorry Uta I didn't here you. What did you say?" I asked her.

"Wow she speaks. What not going to call me a manicured demon?"

"Not funny. I was thinking that's all."

"Oh, well I said that we're here. Let's go." She said opening the door _'Maybe I should go see him. I bet he won't even be able to tell its me.'_

With that thought in my mind I got out. When I was out I looked around and was shocked to see where we were. Uta brought me to the park were I heard Ikuto play the violin for the first time. He heard me sing that day too.

Then I remembered Uta had been with me not three seconds ago. I turned back around then to see Uta in shock.

"What's wrong?" I asked her a bit worried she hadn't moved yet.

"I didn't have to drag you out! Do you surrender?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yes. I want to see what he'll think of me now, so… I give." I said with my hands up, surrendering. She just sat there in total shock. Uta was amazed that I was giving in but she knew the plan was working to get Ikuto and me together.

"Good. It's about time you surrendered. I was getting tired of having to drag you around like a bad dog." Uta said, her nose pointed to the sky. I snickered at Uta and let her lead the way.

We walked on in silence, not wanting to spoil the moment. I was deep in thought about how I should greet Ikuto after all this time. I didn't know and was very confused. Then I felt a bump on my back and saw Uta was gone. What I didn't know was while I was thinking; Uta wished me luck and took off.

Now poor me was alone and left to find Ikuto on my own. I knew I was going to kill Uta next chance I got. Knowing I wouldn't be able to leave till I found Ikuto though, I kept going.

I walked all around the park trying to find where the sly cat was hiding. I walked passed all the places that something happened to us, but still no sign of Ikuto. Then I got an idea. I started then for the place where I first heard Ikuto play his violin.

As I got closer to the spot I started to hear the soft sound of his violin. I realized he was playing the song we sang. Knowing the song, and seeing Ikuto, I began to sing.

Song: Yuuki No Uta (A Song of Courage)

Artist: Kanae Itō (the voice of Amu)

Episode: 49

The Lyrics (English):

Lalala, lets sing lets sing

Raise your face to your hearts content

Let's sing

You can't give up

There's nothing you can't do

A song of courage

You have dreams where you won't lose to anyone

Start walking and puff out your chest

Do you believe that the truth is that

Only my road is there?

We made a high mountain

So that you can try your best to overcome it

If I can do that

You'll create a miracle

The song over, I looked up to find Ikuto giving me his famous smirk. It felt really good to see him again. It felt like years since I'd last seen him, but it wasn't. I just smiled right back as he started down the steps towards me.

Once he was down the steps he walked to me and cupped my face with his hands. We stood there, just staring. The look in his eyes was wonderful knowing that right then; it was just for me.

"Why wouldn't you answer my calls, _Amu_. I never really wanted to have to call in Uta but you forced my hand…_Amu_." He said to me still with that wonderful look in his eyes. I was loving every second of it but I needed to answer his question. Though I was very reluctant, I answered his question.

" I was tired of not being told the truth, and being called a little child all the time. That's why." I said to him point blank. He gave me nothing but a blank look. Then a frown formed on his face and his brows pulled together.

"What in the world do you mean Amu? I've always told the truth. Why would I have any reason to lie to my _Amu_?" He said trying to grab my chin. I did nothing but turn away. I then heard a loud sigh.

"OH FOR CHRIST SAKE! ALL MY HARD WORK! AND THIS IS WHAT THEY DO!" A voice shouted from the nearby bushes.

"Hoshina-san please! You must be quite or they will hear us." Said a quite voice that sounded a lot like Tadasase's.

"I WILL NOT BE QUITE! THEY ARE SOOOO UNGRATEFUL!" The voice shouted again, of course at that point I knew it was Uta. Then out of no where Tadase fell out of the bush with a microphone in his hands. Uta then popped out of the bush next to him with a camera in her hands. Ikuto and I sweat dropped, but then I saw that the camera was recording.

"What… what are you two doing and why is that camera recording?" I asked.

"Well… Hinamori-san… I was just… um… helping Hoshina-san… to… um…"

"He was helping me to spy on you two. And I can't believe you two are arguing. After all my work and you two just stand there fighting!" Uta yelled at us. At that point though I was beyond pissed. I had my fists clenched, trying to fight back tears. When I finally looked back up they could tell I was pissed.

" And I guess you knew all about this, didn't you? I really can't believe you three. How could you?" I was still trying my hardest to fight back my tears.

"What do you mean Amu? I did ask Uta to help but I didn't think she would do that. I had nothing to do with this. I'm sorry I,"

"NO! I really don't want to hear it. Lies, always lies with you, isn't it! Well I've had enough. I never want to see you again!" I shouted in his face and ran off not bothering to look back.

Present time

"And that's what happened, and I hope to NEVER see Ikuto Tsukiyomi again."

"Is that REALLY how you feel Amu?" Dia asked me, making me think. I really do, did, love Ikuto, but I'm still so mad I just can't.

"Yes Dia that's really how I feel. He hurt me, badly. He broke my heart, Dia. I just want to forget what happened." I said to her as I laid my head back down on the pillow.

I was about to fall asleep when I heard a taping sound on my window. Right away, with out even opening my eyes, I knew who it was. Ikuto. I didn't move, hoping he would just leave. He just kept taping on my window. Finally I got pissed enough and got up.

Of course when I got up I didn't open the door. I walked up to it and gave him my best death glare. He smirked and asked if I would open the door. I stood glaring, raised my hand, then, pulled the curtain closed. I could hear him yelling from behind my door. I just smirked at my victory. No way in hell was he coming in my room. He knew that to.

The shouting stopped and then he sighed. I heard his muffled voice from behind the door. "Amu… I don't get it. What did I do?" and he sighed again.

"_What did he do! That jerk! HE HUMILIATED ME!"_

After hearing that I turned back towards the door and angrily pulled the curtain back. I threw open the door, and was ready to let out some pretty bad words, but before I could, I saw him. He was on the floor of my balcony, hugging his legs, and his head hanging. I tried to call his name but he wouldn't answer. I touched his shoulder and bent down to his eye level. He still wouldn't look at me so I caved.

"Look Ikuto, I don't understand. One, how could you ask Uta to do that, and two, why would you?" I asked with a sigh. Hearing no response I began to get back up, but before I could I felt Ikuto's hand grab my own.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled down into Ikuto's chest. I wasn't able to see his face do to the fact that all I was seeing at that point was his chest. I could feel the heat building in my cheeks from my embarrassment, or was it coming from him. I couldn't tell, all I knew was that Ikuto was acting weird. I needed to get out of there, before he saw the HUGE blush on my face. Thing was, when I tried to wiggle free, his grip only tightened.

I tried again to push away, and that time I succeed at seeing his face. Silently, though I was regretting it when I did. He looked completely heartbroken. Like I just ripped out his heart, literally.

"Ikuto…" I said reaching for his face. As I reached up he grabbed my hand and dug his face into it, cupping his own hand over mine. Looking in his eyes I wanted to look away, but I couldn't. His eyes were hurt, begging. He then shut his hurt eyes, sparing me, but the guilt was still there.

"Ikuto…why? Why are you doing this to me? Why are you acting like this? Tell me…please…" I begged to know the answer, I needed to know. Upon hearing my request, he lifted his head and looked at me with those eyes again. He then opened his mouth, and I heard it, the answer I'd been looking for, and all it took was three simple words.

"I love you…" he whispered and slowly lowered his head and captured my lips in a soft yet passionate kiss. As my brain started to put two and two together I began to kiss back, closing my eyes. I could feel the kiss deepen and I followed right along. After what seemed like forever, I could feel a smirk grow on his face, and we parted for air. I knew I had a HUGE blush on my face but I didn't care.

"AWWWWWWW!" Came four tiny voices from my room. There flouted Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia, staring at Ikuto and me. At that point I even saw Ikuto blush.

"BLAH! Do you two really have to do that, nya? I think I preferred you two fighting, nya!" Yoru yelled to them in disgust. Every one else just laughed, even Ikuto.

Ten Years Later

"Iris! Ark! Get down here! They're going to be here any minute!" A women in her late 20's, with pink hair and amber eyes, yelled up the stairs. After retreating back to the kitchen, two young children ran down the stairs both fighting the other to be first.

The oldest, was a young five-year-old boy named Ark. His blue-black hair shone in the light of the setting sun coming through the windows. Which also alighted his golden-amber eyes, wide with excitement.

Next to Ark was his younger sister, a girl of four, named Iris. Her long pink hair flowed down her back and turned orange-red in the light of the sunset. Her violet eyes danced with the same excitement as her elder brother, whom won the race down the stairs.

Seeing their mother no longer there, they ran into the kitchen to find her bustling about, trying to get dinner ready. The two looked around the kitchen at all the wonderful food laid out. Fruit salads, pies, freshly baked breads, jello's of all the colors of the rainbow, meats, and more. Seeing all the glories food, their eyes grew even wider as their stomachs growled. Both children laughed at this.

" Mama, where's Papa?" Iris asked, wondering why her father was nowhere to be found.

"Yeah! And when do we eat?" Ark asked, still looking at all the food. Their mother laughed and pulled away a pie that Ark was trying to reach for.

"Well you two he's in his study, again." She said. "And we don't eat till the guests arrive. You know that Ark. Now why don't you two leave my kitchen, and get your father." She said trying to get her kitchen back, and her food safe from the two hungry terrors.

They laughed and took one last look before making to leave their mother's wrath. Of course, before they had the chance to even take one more step, in came their father. He was a man in his early thirties with blue-black hair and violet eyes.

" Hello my dear, sweet, kind, lovely _Amu_. Oh dinner smells soooo nice." He said, walking up to his wife, hugging her waist and placing a kiss on her cheek.

" Don't you play kiss butt with me. You were supposed to be getting ready, and helping the children get ready as well. And don't you _Amu_ me mister. I swear some times, Ikuto I don't know what to do with you." Amu yelled at her husband.

" Oh but _Amu_…"

"No! Out of this kitchen. All three of you, go get ready and leave me in peace. The others are going to be here any minute. Go!" Amu yelled as her children and husband ran away laughing.

After all three changed the descended the stairs and, not wanting to anger Amu any further, went to sit in the living room. Not even two minutes later the door bell rang which Ikuto got up to answer. When he got to the door though Amu was already there, dressed, and ready to answer.

There at the door stood Ikuto and Amu's dearest friends. Ikuto's sister **Utau Soma and her husband **Kukai Soma, Nadeshiko Fujisaki and his wife Rima Fujisaki, Yaya Sanjo and her husband Kairi Sanjo, Yuu Nikaidou and his wife Yukari Nikaidou, Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto, Rikka Hiiragi, Hikaru Ichinomiya, and **Tadase Hotori.**

They all bid hello to their old friends and went into the house. As the door closed, some where far away, seventeen little Chara's watched as their dear friends said their hellos. Smiling they new their job was done and soon it would be their children's turn.

_**Hikaru:**_ Weeeeeellll…. What did you all think?

_**Amu:**_ I'm still mad!

_**Ikuto: **_Oh _Amu…_ you know you loved it.

_**Hikaru:**_ Okay you two enough. Let me know what all who read this think…. Please. Oh and if you read my other story "We want to come back to you…" im sorry for not updating. I just cant seem to get the last chapter right, plus a lot of stuff is going on… but I'll try! Plz R&R! BYE!


End file.
